Potter: Space Pirate
by Anima Reader
Summary: Harlock: Space Pirate (2013) x Harry Potter, The GoF spit out the fourth name but it is not what they planed. Besides, how can someone not change after a thousand years in the past and in space? Harry is Logan and Harlock. Rated T for my brain. Bad Dumbledore


**Hey guys, I'm back and I am an idiot. I apparently can't do anything without new story bunnies, deer, or wolfs popping up at random. So I was rummaging through YouTube and found Harlock: Space Pirate (2013) I loved it until the ending why you do this to me….**

**So for the ending that this A.U. takes place Logan's body absorbs the last energies from Harlock including Harlock's body to where he truly becomes Harlock.**

**Since I will be going through it in the later chapters, here is a quick run-through. Harry at a young age magically sends himself to the past and is adopted and named Logan. Logan finds that he has magic and secretly practices his magic afraid that his new family would treat him like the last. Nami sees Logan doing magic and accepts him. Logan used his magic on Kei when he was saving her on the lava planet which Harlock sees and comments on it when he saves him. When Logan went to Earth his magic started to absorb the Dark Matter on Earth. When Harlock past on the Arcadia to Logan by giving him the eye patch Harlock's entire being was absorbed into Logan. The parasite was killed during the prosses of Logan and Harlock becoming one.**

* * *

"Captain we are getting the signal again," Miime said as she appeared next to him.

"Well, we aren't doing anything right now let's see what the wizards want now" Captain Harlock stated as he leaned into his chair "to your positions prepare for landing."

"Battlesuits?" one of the crew asked.

"Of course last time they tried to attack us and besides when do we ever land without a show?" Harlock asked with a smile.

"Right you are Captain" the crewman laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile

The Goblet of Fire lite a fourth time causing Dumbledore to jump and a name flew out just as he was hoping for that was until he saw what was added to the paper "for the Arcadia Captain Phantom Harlock, once called Logan, and before that was Freak or Boy, birth name Harry Potter" he yelled shocked as the ground began to shake.

"What's that" someone yelled causing everyone to turn to the window to see black smoke appearing above the forbidden forest just as a huge skull shot out of it followed by a huge flying ship.

"Is that a Pirate Ship?" a bushy-haired girl asked as the flag was just leaving the smoke

There was a bright light that shot out of the ship that hit the ground with a bang that revealed to be an anchor and as they watched the bottom of the ship opened up. Revealing hundreds of metal humanoid shapes that jumped out of the ship and headed towards the school.

Dumbledore as he saw them coming called the other teachers to help him protect the students with him at the front as they blocked the only door to the Grand Hall.

A chunk of the army of metal men came before the teachers giving them a full view of their golden color bodies with some in a more female form with black shielded faces when the others had seven glowing green eyes around their round heads. Every one of them was carrying a weapon from axes to guns.

They stopped only a few feet from Dumbledore and the biggest of the green-eyed metalman came forward and asked in a rough voice "why have you called the Arcadia, under the flag of Captain Harlock?"

Dumbledore was shocked how could these things know Harry "Harry I mean your Captain's name was chosen by the Goblet of Fire to participate in the Triwizard Tournament or lose his magic" He stated causing the metalmen to shake causing the wizards to raise their wands again only to pause when they heard laughter start coming from the metal beings.

The one that spoke looked above the teachers and as the face started to move away revealing a humans face "Captain your right they are idiots" causing the teachers to turn around and look up to see a man in the rafters with shoulder-length dark hair with an eye patch over his right eye with a jagged scare going from his left cheek up into the eye patch. He was wearing a cape that was black on the outside and red inside. Under the cape was a black long sleeve leather-like shirt with a Pirate Skull, black leather-like gloves, black leather-like pants, and black boats. On the bleat of the pants sat a weird looking sword on the left and a gun on the right. As the man saw the teachers shocked faces he gave a slight smile as a blackbird with a ribbon thin neck landed on his shoulder.

* * *

Captain Harlock's view

'Seeing the wizard's shocked faces never gets old' I think as a slight smile forms as Tori-san lands on my shoulder. "So you didn't learn from the last time you placed me in your Tournament even after your people gave your word" I sighed "stand down men we are going to be here for some time."

"Aye aye, Captain" the crew yelled as they headed back to the ship to drop off their armor.

"Names" I stated to the wizards.

"Harry, my boy, I am Headmaster Dumbledore these are Professor Severus Snape the Potions Professor, Professor's Sirius Black and Remus Lupin of DADA, Professor Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration Professor, Professor Filius Flitwick of Charms….." the Headmaster continued as I felt my magic get drawn towards the two DADA Professors I decided that I will find out later since the Headmaster finished speaking.

"I don't know how you found out my birth name but I will not answer to that name since it has been over a thousand years since I used that name for I am now Captain Phantom Harlock the Immortal Space Pirate" I stated causing many to gasp.

"I knew your ship looked familiar" a bushy-haired girl yelled "your Captain Harlock of the Arcadia defender of Earth, chosen to judge the human race after the first Captain Harlock past giving you the detonator of the Genesis Clock, and my Great Grandpa's Captain."

"What was his name," I asked as I notice how she did look like one or two of my old crew members.

"John Granger" the young Granger answered proudly.

"Ah, John my second in command and one of the few on my crew born on Earth and one of the only few able to die on their homeworld. He was also one of the few that knew of my past of before I fell back in time and was given my second name. You look a lot like John when he was your age are you keeping up with your sword and shooting skills young one?" I asked causing her to gain a huge smile.

"Of course Captain and my name is Hermione" Hermione answered.

"Hehe, I see your family kept his wish going." seeing the confused faces of those near her I explained "He loved ships and was always sad to see the ones we were forced to destroy. So he decided that every ship we destroyed he would write their name so he could give the name to his children. So in a way the spirit of the ships would live again but in human form. The ship called Hermione was a research ship that was taken over by the Garn an alien race that wanted to destroy the human race and they were planning on using the ship to sneak onto Earth to place a bomb to blow up the Earth. It didn't even reach Earth's Ozone before we destroyed the ship."

"What did the Hermione research before it was destroyed," Hermione asked.

"Everything and anything they could find even the Dark Matter that runs inside of me that makes me immortal before its destruction another crew member raided it of all the research using her planets magic to collect it all before the Hermione exploded" I couldn't help it as I felt my smile grow "her name was Aqua your Mother's Grandma".

"You knew who my Great Grandma was and she had magic," Hermione asked.

"Yes, your Grandma June was very young when Aqua was killed. So when John had a friend that lost their daughter, he decided to give June to them since Aqua's planet and including her husband was destroyed the year before. John kept saying how he thought his son Jack and the young June should be more than friends but was very happy when their kids got together."

"How do you know all this" Hermione asked.

"When his best friend Aqua was killed in front of him leaving June an orphan he asked to stay on Earth to be there and raise his Son. I gave him permission and gave him a communicator with direct contact to me to stay in touch and if the planet was attacked when we were away he could let us know."

"Captain" my second in command Rain called causing everyone to turn to her "making friends again? You know how it ends in the end so why must you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Rain meet the Great Granddaughter of John and Aqua," I said ignoring the questions she asked causing her to glare at me before what I said sunk in and she jumped hug tackled the poor Hermione as I jumped down to join my rejoining crew that easily past the teacher that were still trying to stop them.

"Captain," Miime said appearing next to me causing the wizards, except Hermione, to jump "we have finished docking."

"Oh wow your Miime," Hermione said once she got out of Rain's hug "your even prettier than what Great-Grandpa could describe."

"The same for you my dear" Miime answered back then turned back to me leaving a blushing Hermione "I see we finally reached you original time since there are two here from your original family."

'So that's why' I thought as I turned to the two DADA teachers that haven't moved since they saw me only moving their heads when I jumped from the rafters. I noticed that one smelled like a wolf and the other smelled like a dog that brought out an old memory of playing with a black dog named "Padfoot?"

* * *

**Welp, I'm going to Grilby's you coming Sans?**

**Sans- "Puff as if I let you go without me"**

**See you all later and yes I still need a Beta Reader.**


End file.
